Anak Cengeng
by lampion malam
Summary: Bagaimanapun Api menghindar, selalu saja dia berpapasan dengan'nya'. Dan bagaimanapun Api mencoba mengurus pribadinya, ujung-ujungnya selalu saja mengingat diri'nya'. — unknown personality Air, sho-ai


Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy belong to Animonsta Studios. No profit taken.

* * *

Jika ada yang mengenal dekat pria bertopi biru muda itu, jawabannya hanya satu orang—bukan, bocah—yang mengetahui akan dirinya. Sebab anggota baru dalam diri 'Boboiboy' itu baru saja hadir pada kelompok mereka. Susahnya, pria itu sungguh tertutup. Bahkan lebih misterius dari Halilintar. Bicara pun sekedarnya.

Mereka menjulukinya, Air.

Air itu identik dengan elemen yang tenang. Tidak seperti petir yang menyakitkan secara instan tanpa ragu. Tidak seperti angin yang bebas juga sejuk. Dan tidak seperti tanah yang keras pendirian. Juga, tidak seperti api yang selalu menyambar mangsa di depannya tanpa belas kasihan.

Hingga semua anggota mengira bahwa Air memang tidak pernah memermasalahkan suatu perkara atau keributan. Anggota yang paling kaku untuk masalah 'memperkokoh harga diri' sebegitu ribet seperti orang keras kebanyakan.

Tapi hanya satu dari mereka-hanya Api, yang tahu akan isi hati Air yang sesungguhnya.

Jujur Api sebenarnya terlalu sibuk akan masalah dia sendiri, yang selalu mencoba menenangkan pikiran dengan mencari hiburan. Dia tidak mau peduli akan 'pasangan' juga 'rival' dia sendiri.

Hanya masalahnya, ia selalu mendapati Air sendirian. Meringkuk dengan kedua lututnya dengan wajah berurai air mata.

Dia, menangis.

Tanpa sengketa berat di waktu terdekat, ia mengalirkan air matanya.

* * *

"Api, kau melamun?"

Bocah berjaket jingga dengan resleting terbuka itu menegur laki-laki yang raut wajahnya mirip dengan yang menegur. Segera laki-laki berjaket merah yang tadi menatap kosong cangkir di depannya itu, menegang di tempat.

"Tanah? Kukira tadi kamu mau membantu Petir dan Angin?" Api memandang lawannya itu segera.

"Bantu apa? Kita punya tugas masing-masing kan? Aku membersihkan meja. Petir mengantar koran. Taufan menyapu. Dan kau membersihkan kedai ini."

"Lalu Air?"

"Air... aku tidak tahu dia kenapa. Wajahnya terlihat muram, dan aku terpaksa menyuruhnya untuk tidak bekerja," jawab Tanah prihatin.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tanah. Air orangnya cukup sering melamun sendiri. Wajahnya yang muram itu manampakkan ekspresi dia ingin menyendiri. Tidak boleh ada yang menganggunya, kalau tidak ingin risih dengan tatapan bocah berjaket biru langit itu.

"Seakan dia mempunyai masalah dan selalu memendamnya," lirih Tanah risau. "Dia tidak mau membagi masalahnya dengan kita. Dan itu membuatku cukup merasa tidak berguna."

Api menatap Tanah lama. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan klon yang lainnya walau mereka beda sifat. Pasalnya biarpun mereka itu berbeda elemen dan juga dia adalah anggota baru, namun setidaknya dia masih memiliki bagian 'perasaan' Boboiboy yang sesungguhnya.

Rasa solidaritas untuk peduli pada sesama. Yah walau Api memang lebih mementingkan hiburan, tapi dia tetap saja Boboiboy.

"...jadi curhat nih ceritanya?"

Raut wajah Tanah murka seketika. "Kau ini memang cukup menyebalkan. Menyesal aku bercerita denganmu!"

Tanah segera meninggalkan Api, kembali mengerjakan tugasnya mengelap meja. Sedangkan Boboiboy yang ditinggal itu kembali melirik cangkir-cangkir mudah pecah itu dalam diam.

_'Apa hanya aku... yang bisa mendengar jeritan hatinya?'_

Api menggelengkan kepalanya segera. "Mari hilangkan tekanan!" Api membuat lima bola api seukuran telur ayam itu, lalu dilambungkan dia ke udara. Secara bergantian ia menangkap dan melempar bola-bola itu secara silang.

Wajahnya memang saat itu tersenyum, namun Api masih tidak bisa menahan rasa gelisah dari hatinya. Entah mengapa, sambil bermain ia melamunkan bagaimana membantu Air nanti.

"BOBOIBOY! TERBAKAR KURSI PELANGGAN INI!"

Teriakan dari Ochobot membuat Api tersentak bangun dari pikirannya. Ia kelabakan sendiri saat menyadari percikan bola api-nya malah membakar salah satu bangku _tender_ dari meja kedai itu. Tanah, Petir, dan Angin langsung menghentikan tugas mereka untuk memadamkan api secepatnya. Beruntung elemen dominan untuk menghentikan kobaran api adalah tanah, walau masih belum se-efektif air.

* * *

Api selalu mendapati Air sendirian, sengaja atau tidak sengaja.

Dan dia tidak mau mengulangi hal yang sama. Jika pertemuan mereka berdua bagaikan takdir yang sudah tertulis, dia akan mencoret satu hal dalam susunan takdir pertemuan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Api takkan bertemu kontak mata dengan Air.

Namun Tuhan Maha Tahu.

Seberapa berusahanya Api menghindar, ujung-ujungnya ia akan bertemu dengan Air. Dengan sikap yang masih sama-meringkuk dengan kedua lutut. Dalam tempat mana saja. Bahkan Api pernah menemui Air yang menyembunyikan diri dalam tong sampah.

Sebenarnya, saat Api menemukan Air dalam tong sampah itu baru saja terjadi. Tepat sekarang, saat Api mau membuang kantong sampah sebagai hukuman nyaris membuat usaha kakeknya bangkrut. Mengomel tanpa henti, dan ia bertemu dengan sosok yang parasnya mirip dengan Api.

"...ngg, hai," Api menyapa dengan kalimat pendek. Sebenarnya mau saja ia membisu dan berpura-pura tidak melihat pasangannya itu. Namun entah mengapa ia tidak mau melakukannya. Takut terkena karma.

"...Api...," bisik Air kecil. "...ngg, mohon mengertilah kondisiku sekarang."

Tentu saja Api mengerti. Air mencoba mengucilkan diri dari kawan-kawannya. Dengan cara menyembunyikan badannya dalam tong sampah, dimana banyak tertimbun makanan-makanan kadaluarsa.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Api sadis. Air menunduk.

"...iya. Aku cengeng ya?"

"Ya. Tanpa disebut sih memang sudah terlihat."

Air mengapit kedua sisi bibirnya. Sungguh dia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Seorang yang cukup kenal denganmu kini menemukan kondisimu sangat hina, juga terlihat tidak etis sekali. Memalukan.

Rasanya jadi ingin tenggelam ke dasar bumi. Atau paling tidak andai mereka tidak bertemu sekarang.

"Kamu hebat kok."

"...," Air memilih membisu.

"Kamu hebat. Tidak mau menunjukkan perasaanmu pada yang lain. Tidak sepertiku yang malah ingin menonjolkan kekuranganku."

Bocah berjaket biru itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Perlahan secara hati-hati, ia mencoba mengeluarkan kepalanya dari batas tinggi tong sampah.

"Suka intropeksi. Tidak suka mencari ribut."

"Api, ucapanmu sungguh dewasa sekali..."

Api memalingkan kedua bola matanya. Ucapan lembut dari seorang Air mampu membuat Api tidak bisa menunjukkan sikap biasanya yang manja. Tiba-tiba Api bertindak dewasa, dan pertama kali ia bersikap seperti itu di depan Air.

"Aku ini lemah. Aku takut berbuat salah. Aku orangnya sensitif," Air menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu naif."

"Aku takut mendengar komentar orang. Aku takut mengecewakan mereka-" Air memejam matanya kuat. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau perlu terbiasa untuk dikomentar sepertinya, Air," komentar Api malas. Lawannya mendongak, menatap wajah Api yang masih bertampang datar.

"Aku takut ditinggikan-" Air bangkit lalu meremas kedua pundak Api tiba-tiba. Samar-samar suara sesegukan mulai terdengar. "Kalau orang lihat aku tidak bisa- aku ingin mati rasanya-"

Air terlalu takut untuk berbuat salah. Dia pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan dengan elemennya dengan fatal, yaitu merusak mainan helikopter _remote control_ milik Gopal. Ceritanya cukup panjang mengapa mereka mendapati Air menyentuh mainan milik Gopal itu.

_"Makanya kalau pinjam itu bilang-bilang!"_

Nada yang begitu menekakkan telinga, diucapkan Gopal sampai melengking. Dia terlalu kesal. Wajar, namanya juga mainan yang dibeli oleh ayahnya-yang secara tumbenan-memberi hadiah berupa hiburan. Dan Gopal sudah merawatnya dengan jerih payah sampai dirusak Air hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Padahal bukan Air yang salah.

Itu salah tangannya yang tidak bisa menghentikan elemen air yang keluar, itu saja.

Makanya, Api sebal dengan Air. Saat Air mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, Api langsung berdecih kesal. Begitu ciutnya pribadi Air. Selalu merasa harus sempurna tanpa kesalahan, bahkan alasan aneh pun dilontarkannya untuk membuktikan 'semua bukan dia yang salah'. Hebatnya itu, Air tidak bisa berbohong untuk beralasan. Wajar karena Boboiboy asli memang sudah memiliki sifat seperti itu.

"Kalau salah ya salah."

Air mendorong tubuh Api spontan, secara kuat. Api terjatuh dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Pa-padahal aku mengharapkan dirimu tahu aku!" sorot mata Air yang normal mulai terlihat dingin. Dia marah.

Api mengepal tangannya kuat. Ia berdiri, dengan wajah masih terus fokus menatap temannya itu. Digertakkannya giginya kecil.

"KAU ITU BUKAN TUHAN!"

**Bukh!**

Setelah Api meneriaki Air, ia meninju wajah lawannya secara kasar. Air langsung terpelanting keluar dari tong sampah. Ia tersungkur, dan bersyukur kepalanya tidak berbentur dengan semen gang.

"Kau itu bukan Tuhan yang sempurna! Kau hanya klon! Sadarlah kalau kau takkan pernah bisa selalu melakukan hal sempurna!"

Perlahan Api mulai mendekati Air. Setapak demi setapak, satu demi satu, kakinya melangkah maju mendekati Air. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya, berjongkok di depan Air.

"Semua bakal memaklumi kelemahanmu. Tenanglah, Air."

Air merasakan kedua pelupuk matanya perih. Seiring ia mencoba bangkit, satu bulir air matanya jatuh ke tanah. Lalu gerimis hujan pun menyusul tetesannya. Semakin lama, semakin banyak yang turun. Hingga akhirnya hujan pun tiba.

"Jangan takut untuk bergaul karena bakal dicibir kesalahanmu. Biarkan mereka berkomentar. Kita hanya melakukan sesuai kemauan kita."

Segera lawan yang diceramahi itu meregap tubuh Api. Ia menaikkan tangannya dengan posisi telapak tangan telungkup. Sesuatu seperti perisai transparan membendung kontak tubuh mereka dengan hujan.

"Aku-aku senang-aku senang kau paham akan diriku, Api," Air kembali menangis. Api memeluk Air erat.

"Makanya kayak aku dong. Kalau aku tekanan yah, aku nyari hiburan. Kalau aku gegabah, aku hanya anggap omelan mereka sebagai memo, bukan alat untuk menambah rasa tertekan."

Air semakin menambah suara isaknya.

"HUUWAAAAA! Aku-aku ingin dimaafkan-maafkan semua kesalahanku!"

Api mendekatkan hidungnya pada dahi Air. Kontak yang dekat itu membuat mereka secara perlahan saling tersentuh. Api semakin memperkuat erat peluknya pada Air.

Sebenarnya dia juga iri pada Air. Dia tidak pernah dipandang baik oleh orang bila awal-awal berjumpa-apalagi kalau salah pahamnya tinggi, tapi Air bila muncul saja sudah banyak yang mencoba menyapa hangat padanya. Dia tidak mau mengurusi kehidupan orang karena dia merasa tidak berhak untuk itu. Bahkan Air itu selalu mencoba menghormati orang sekelilingnya.

Namun Api berprinsip, kalau semua makhluk punya kekurangan dan kelebihan. Alasan Tuhan menciptakan makhluk hidup secara berpasang-pasangan, karena mereka tercipta untuk menutupi kekurangan pasangannya. Berbagai cara dilakukan agar terjalin ikatan kasih sayang antar dua insan.

Dan Api mulai sekarang akan mencoba untuk tidak menolak takdir, agar dia terus bisa mendampingi Air. Dia akan mencoba untuk setidaknya menutupi kekurangan Air yang senang menyendiri itu.

* * *

"Kadang aku iri denganmu. Kau bisa bertindak sesuka hati tanpa mendengar omelan mereka sampai ke hati. Menurutmu, membakar hak orang itu seru ya?"

Api baru sadar, kalau dia mudah tersinggung dengan ucapan orang.

Dan sekarang, lagi-lagi dia bersumpah takkan mau menemui Air-si cengeng lagi bermulut harimau.

* * *

A/N: Ide awal sewaktu lihat promosi dari fanspagenya sendiri. Air muncul collab sama Api. Saya nyaris gak bisa tidur gegara ingat senyuman Air. Saya suka semua Boboiboy kecuali Halilintar~!

Mudahan saja canon, sebab Air masih belum diketahui sifatnya. Referensi sifat Air ini nongol saat saya kerja pasca musim ulangan, tepatnya kemarin. Juga analisis dari sifat Api dimana Air pasti merupakan kebalikannya.

Oh ya, saya baru saya buat cover buat Kolaborasi Api dan Kegelapan di DeviantArt. Walau belum buat ifrit sih, tapi gapapa kan? Mau pasang di fanfic gak muat hiks. Silakan yang mau lihat buka di profil DA saya: nur-lairfire.

Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi~ Saya malah ngeliat Air mirip sama salah satu fanfic disini yang saya fav (gosh, bahkan saya idolain ceritanya). Saya mohon maaf jika sifat Air penjabarannya mirip ide yang bersangkutan *bow*


End file.
